


two for the show

by logictron



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron
Summary: After being on leave, the team meets up at a bar before redeploying. The girls take on some questionable characters.





	two for the show

**Author's Note:**

> Jaz/Hannah friendship fic because yep. There will probably be more where that came from.
> 
> This isn't directly part of my Hannah/Amir verse but they are together in this, so there's that. Also really light Jaz/Dalton undertones. Like...squinty light. And Noah pining after Hannah a little bit.
> 
> The next part of Hannah/Amir (the smut part) is coming (ha). But the last few days have been super rough/triggering because it's now been 6 months since my wife died. So, trying to find the right headspace. Working on it! Hopefully this tides you over. :)

"Do you think she noticed?" Noah asked from his place beside Jaz, his eyes trained on Hannah across the room at the bar, ordering another round of drinks for the group.

Jaz glanced at the rest of the table, at Amir whose back was mostly to the bar, but who, it was obvious, was paying attention. The whole team was here, both the Incirlik and the DC components. And it felt good to have them all together under one roof after two months of leave.

"What do you think?" Jaz asked, chuckling. There wasn't a person at the table who hadn't seen the pair of guys at the end of the bar edging closer to Hannah. Out of habit, she checked her gun. Not that she'd need it.

"I...yeah. Probably," Noah agreed, sheepish. It was obvious he cared about Hannah a great deal. Jaz imagined it wasn't easy watching her with Amir.

"Definitely," Jaz corrected. But now the men were next to Hannah, engaging her in conversation. And it was Amir who tensed. "Easy," she murmured. "Hold on a minute." There was no reason to make a scene. Maybe they'd leave her alone.

"Not looking so promising..." McG muttered. After a few seconds, that much was obvious. But Hannah didn't falter, and while the men of the group were busy figuring out ways to make the two asshats in fancy business suits regret breathing, Jaz was biding her time watching the other woman.

"Alright, calm down. We all know if any of you go over there, there's going to be a damn brawl. Stay put. The last thing we need is a scene the day before we're set to redeploy," Jaz said, getting up. She glanced at Amir again. If she'd be stopped by anyone, it would be him. Or maybe Patricia, who was simply calmly observing from the other end of the table beside Dalton.

Amir simply nodded, his jaw set, his eyes dark. Jaz realized he was watching Hannah in the mirror against the wall.

Nodding, too, Jaz made her way to the bar. The two guys had all but cornered Hannah, who seemed remarkably calm. Jaz was increasingly more in awe of the analyst's quiet strength.

She sidled up next to Hannah and reached for one of the beers she'd gone to get, taking a long pull, not saying anything.

"This your girlfriend?" Asshole number one asked, eyeing Jaz hungrily. Mentally, she rolled her eyes. Outwardly, she offered a blank stare.

"Oh no. No, no. Her lack of interest has nothing to do with me," Jaz promised, eyeing the pair with disinterest.

"Maybe both of you want to come back to the hotel, then? Have a little fun?" Asshole number two piped up. He was even less attractive than his friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you think I came up here because I was interested?" Jaz asked, laughing. "No, I came up here to get my drink. And inform both of you that this woman could easily take both of you down about twenty different ways without breaking a sweat. Just wanted a front row seat to the show."

Hannah's mouth quirked into a smile. Whatever small hint of tension she'd been shouldering eased out of her.

"Oh, is that so?" Asshole number one reached for Hannah's hand, which was not his first mistake of the night, or his last.

Even Jaz was impressed with how swiftly Hannah responded. She had the guy's arm immobilized, nearly to the point of breaking it, before Jaz could blink. She did register some movement from the table but, thankfully, everyone stayed put.

"Listen, I warned you, man," Jaz murmured. "So, unless you want to make a bigger scene that'll end in you and your friend here getting your asses handed to you by a woman way out of your league, I'd suggest you find another bar. Or better yet, give up and go home."

Hannah still had the guy's arm, but she was grinning sweetly. "I think that's a great idea. What do you say, boys?"

"Pathetic bitches." Another mistake.

Jaz couldn't help but chuckle when Hannah wrenched the guy's arm and kneed him in the crotch. She took another sip of her drink.

"Goodnight, boys," Hannah murmured, still all smiles as she finally let go of the guy's arm. His buddy was already backing away, but the first just didn't seem to want to quit. He lingered, staring Hannah down. It took almost a full minute of her staring calmly back at him before he gave up with a string of muttered insults and followed his friend into the crowd.

"That was fun," Jaz declared, clinking her bottle with Hannah's, watching to make sure the guys left the bar. "Cheers."

"Thanks for the back up," Hannah replied.

"You didn't need my help. Like I said, I was just here for the show. And you didn't disappoint." Jaz grinned at her.

"Still, thanks."

"Anytime. Least I could do. You have our backs all the time. Plus, anyone who makes Amir actually smile instead of looking so damn serious all the time and takes McG down a few pegs is worthy of a little support," Jaz teased.

Hannah laughed and they scooped up the drinks before heading back to the table. Hannah all but crawled into Amir's lap and kissed the hell out of him, and Jaz couldn't stop laughing at McG's pained, dramatic groan.

From down the table, she caught Dalton watching her with a quiet smile. Watching all of them. Tomorrow, they would get back to work. Tonight, Jaz would drink her fill of this--her beautiful, messed up, badass family.


End file.
